Besala
by Fanny Taka
Summary: NaruHina. La historia de amor de estos jóvenes shinobis relatadas a través de una hermosa canción. Los obstáculos que tuvieron y la ayuda que recibieron para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Leve KibaHina y NejiTen.


Escuche esta canción y ataque de inspiración. Por eso les traigo este Song-fic.

**Serie: **Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Hinata.

**Canción**: Besala.

**Autor: **Disney Channel.

**Aclaración: **Lo que este en negrita es la letra de la canción, en cursiva son pensamientos. Este fic se desarrolla cuando Naruto vuelve a encontrar al equipo 8.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando por Konohagakure, cuando se encontro con Shino y Kiba, el último venía acompañado de su fiel compañero Akamaru. Luego noto que había alguien más, alguien más que no había enseñado su presencia.

Camino, deteniendose detrás de un muro hecho completamente de madera, donde se encontraba un chica azabache, de piel pálida, ojos perla y con su Hitai-ate en el cuello. Además tenía un notable sonrojo. Ella era Hinata Hyuga.

Él se acerco al árbol donde se encontraba escondida la heredera Hyuga.

-Hola Hinata-saludo alegremente Naruto-¿Por qué te escondes?-pregunto curioso.

La aludida miro a Naruto. Luego un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, que a los segundos se fue expandiendo. Logrando que ella quedara tan roja como un tomate. Y por último que se desmallará.

**Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti **

**No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae **

El rubio miro desconcertado a la azabache, luego un pensamiento invadio su mente.

-_Se ve tan linda, parece un ángel... pero que estoy pensando a mi me gusta Sakura-chan, aunque ella se ve tan tierna y ese rubor que adorno su rostro... la hace ver como un ángel caído del cielo...-_salio de sus pensamiento cuando se dio de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Unos días después. El único miembro del Clan Namikaze, se volvio a encontrar con la azabache.

-Hola Hinata-saludo con una sonrisa marca made in Uzumaki.

-Na... Naru...-dijo con un notable sonrojo pero no pudo continuar por que se aparecio Kiba. Llevandosela con la excusa que tenían que entrenar.

En el campo de entrenamiento del ex-equipo 7...

Naruto y Sakura estaban practicando el Taijutsu. Mientras Kakashi-sensei leía el Icha-Icha Paradise. Y Sai estaba dibujando, sentado en un lugar alejado del grupo.

Cuando de la nada aparecio un chico de pelo castaño largo, amarrado por la punta. Vestia de blanco y café, ojos aperlados. Y su Hitai-ate en su frente. El chico camino directamente con el sensei, le dijo y este acepto con su típica actitud.

-Naruto, ven conmigo-dijo el chico peli-café.

-¿Neji?-pregunto sorprendido-Claro-termino aceptando lo dicho anteriormente.

Sakura y Sai miraron desconcertados lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-_Nos han dejado fuera de esto-_fue su pensamiento en conjunto.

Neji se llevo a Naruto al campo donde entrenaba su equipo.

-Gai-sensei-llamo la atención de la bestia verde #1 de Konoha-Aquí esta Naruto-informo.

-Bien hecho, jovial Neji. Que las llamas de la juventud...-fue callado por un zape de parte de una chica con dos moños.

-No empieze, Gai-sensei-le regaño la chica.

-¿Para que me busca?-pregunto el rubio.

-Juvenil Naruto-dijo con su pose que solo él sabe hacer-Necesito que ayudes al Juvenil Neji.

-Yo lo quiero hacer Gai-sensei-dijo la copia de Maito.

Y así empezaron a hablar sobre la juventud y su llama pero la chica los mando a callar.

Ajenos a esta situación Neji y Naruto mantenían una platica.

-Ven conmigo-ordeno el prodigio del clan Hyuuga.

-No entiendo-dijo confundido el contenedor del Kyubi no Yoko.

-Acompañame a la casa de mi clan.

-Ya que.

Mientras iban caminando, pudo ver que escondida se encontraba la prima de su acompañante. Cuando la miro a los ojos, ella se volvio a sonrojar para desmallarse como siguiente acto.

-_No entiendo por que lo hace-_penso confundido-_Pero cada día esta más bella. _Inconsciente a sus acciones, un leve tono carmín adorno sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el oji-perla.

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras volvía a su comportamiento normal.

-_Mmm... Me esta mintiendo-_mientras observaba al rubio-_Averiguaré que le sucede o dejo de llamarme Neji Hyuuga-_penso decididamente.

Siguieron su camino, sin mayor percanze. Llegando a la casa de Neji, este le dijo algo, algo que el no se esperaba. Salio de ahí, mega confundido y con su pensamientos revueltos.

**Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar **

**De darle un beso ya **

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en lo dicho por Neji. Su mente era un completo caos. Cierto zorro decidio llamar su atención.

En la mente de nuestro rubio imperactivo...

-Hey, Gaki-dijo el zorro.

-No estoy de humor-dijo cortante-Gran bola de pelos.

-Huy, nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo esta mañana-dijo sarcástico.

-Lo que dijo Neji, será cierto-dijo para sí el jovén Namikaze.

-Y me lo preguntas a mí

-No te lo dije a ti sino a mí

Dicho esto último, salio de su mente aún confundido.

-_Será que realmente cierto-_penso dubitativo-_O solo me esta tomando el pelo. _

Con este último pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente. Él, se dirigía a la casa de la rama principal, para hacer el segundo favor que le pidió el oji-perla. Llegando, se encontro con el patriarca del clan.

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo seriamente Hiashi.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiashi-san?-pregunto cortezmente.

-Quiero que ayudes a la debilucha de mi hija...-dijo con notorio desprecio.

-_De que habla si Hinata no es ninguna debilucha-_penso irritado.

-... A ser mejor como ninja-finalizo.

-Como usted diga Hiashi-san.

Dicho esto último el patriarca mando a llamar a su primogenita.

-¿Qué pasa, padre?-dijo Hinata.

-El joven Uzumaki, te ayudará con tu entrenamiento. Haber si así dejas de ser una inutilidad para el clan.

-_Por que no puede reconocer que soy buena Kunoichi-_penso tristemente la hija de Hiashi.

-Se pueden retirar-dijo Hiashi.

Con esto último dicho ambos se fueron. Naruto camino adelante de Hinata, y esta se mantenía atrás de él.

**Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala **

Namikaze volteo a ver a la Hyuga. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamiento, lo noto por que ni siquiera se sonrojo.

-_Con o sin sonrojo, siempre es bella incluso más que Sakura-chan-_penso Naruto viendo de reojo a la chica.

**Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle **

La miro detenidamente, examinandola con la mirada, se dio cuenta que era realmente hermosa.

-_Parece una princesa. Pero que me pasa, por que siento esta opresión en el pecho. Solo me pasa cuando estoy con Sakura-chan._

El oji-azul dejo de pensar en eso y concentrarse más en lo que le había ordenado Hiashi-san. Llegando al campo de entrenamiento, donde los Hyuga entrenan, Hinata se paro enfrente del rubio. Y él enfrente de ella.

**No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir**

Naruto miro fijamente a la azabache y esta le respondio con un lindo sonrojo a los ojos del oji-zafiro. Pasaron interminables minutos para ambos. Y el rubio estaba pensando en que hacer y llego a la decisión de hacer lo siguiente.

**Ahora bésala **

-Hinata, empecemos con el entrenamiento-dijo nervioso aunque en el fondo quería decirle algo más.

-Ha-hai-tartamudeo Hinata quien hacía un esfuerzo por no desmayarse.

**Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó? **

**Él no se atrevió y no la besará **

Así fue como empezaron a entrenar. Hinata dando y esquivando golpes dados por su compañero, el oji-azul trataba de concentrarse en el entrenamiento pero simplemente no podía. Ella lo había cautivado.

-_Lo que... siento por ella... es ¿Amor?_-penso el kitsune.

Siguieron entrenando por largo rato. A medida que avanzaban, la mirada más seguido y esta se sonrojaba pero no se desmallaba. El rubio descubrio que lo que sentía hacia ella era amor. Pero también se confundio ya que estaba enamorado de dos chicas lindas, cada una a su hermosa manera.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar la oji-perla y el oji-cielo se quedaron en un silencio comodo. A ellos les gustaba estar así, solo ellos dos, sin nadie más. Era realmente agradable estar en compañia del otro.

Ajenos a esta situación, el primo de la heredera Hyuga, los había estado observando, analizando y detallando cada acto, palabra, mirada, gesto, en fin cada cosa que hacían que esos. Llego a la conclusión de que esos dos estaban enamorados.

-_Naruto esta enamorado de mi prima y ella de él... interesante...-_observo atentamente a la pareja-_Necesitarán mi ayuda-_penso mientras inventaba un plan que fuera a prueba de tontos osea que el rubio no pudierá arruinar.

Pasaron los días y nuestro rubio seguía ayudando a Hinata con su entrenamiento. Ella avanzaba considerablemente... el problema era que ninguno de los decía algo. Siempre entrenaban en silencio. Algo que cierto castaño no paso por alto. Y más preparado que nadie puso en marcha su plan.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8...

El Inuzuka estaba caminando en circulos pensando alegremente lo que Neji le había dicho días atrás.

Flashback.

_Kiba caminaba donde Neji por que este lo había sitado para algo que le alegraría._

_-Kiba-saludo Neji._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el canino._

_-Te gusta mi prima._

_-Mmm... eto... yo-titubeo nervioso._

_-Te gusta ¿Si o no?_

_-De hecho, si, si me gusta._

_-Pues, dejame decirte que a ella también le gusta._

_-¡Quéeee!-exclamo sorprendido el Inuzuka._

_-Como lo vez._

_-Por que me lo dices._

_-Pense que lo necesitabas saber-y con eso el hijo de Hizashi se fue dejando a un alegre Kiba._

Fin del Flashback.

-Ki-Kiba, me busca-buscabas-tartamudeo la Hyuga.

-Hinata... yo... em-dijo nerviosamente-Quiero... decirte que...-pauso para tomar valor-Tumegustas-dijo rápidamente.

-Que-que fue lo que diji-stes-menciono no entendiendo las últimas palabras de su compañero de equipo.

-Que tu me gustas.

Esta declaración la dejo impactada. No se esperaba algo así de su amigo.

-Dime algo, por favor, Hinata-pregunto temiendo la reacción de esta.

-No-no se que decir-dijo consternada.

-No te preocupes, piensa tu respuesta y me la dices luego. Vale.

-Va-vale-con eso Inuzuka se fue.

-_Por que me lo habrá dicho._

Mientras tanto, Haruno estaba caminando al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llego ahí se encontro con el rubio.

-Hola Sakura-chan-saludo alegremente.

-Hola Naruto. Puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro.

-Todavía piensas cumplir lo que te pedí.

-Por supuesto, dije que lo haría y lo hare-dijo decididamente.

-Pero Naruto, no tienes que hacerlo-dijo preocupada.

-_Por que me siento así cuando estoy con él-_fue su linea de pensamiento.

-Sakura-chan. Te prometí traer de vuelta a Sasuke y lo haré.

-_Aunque me duele mucho que lo ames a él y no a mi-_penso tristemente.

-_Me siento mal. Todo esto es por mi culpa-_penso con remordimiento la peli-rosa.

-¡Hola!-saludo Sai con su inseparable falsa sonrisa.

-Hola Sai-saludaron ambos.

-Tsunade-sama quiere verte ahora, Sakura-informo el peli-negro.

-Hai, voy enseguida-con eso se fue dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto el artista.

-Yo nada, por que lo dices.

-Por que suenas nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es...-le empezo a contar todo lo vivido esos días.

-Ojala te pudiera ayudar con eso.

-No te preocupes-suspiro-Se siente cuando te quitas un peso de encima-musito tranquilo.

Ese mismo día, pero al atardecer. Naruto caminaba despejando sus mentes y fue cuando escucho una conversación.

-Que opinas Hinata

Él pudo escuchar la voz de Kiba y al parecer estaba hablando con la azabache, de la nada sintio que los celos lo invadían.

-Que tu...

-_Tu, que-_penso Namikaze al escuchar la repuesta.

**Sha la la la la qué horror **

**Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá**

-... También me gus-gustas

Fue lo que escucho el rubio quien no daba credito a lo que escuchaba. Hinata amaba a ¿Kiba? no, eso no se lo tragaría por nada del mundo.

-Entonces, tu... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-Por-por su-puesto-to**-**titubeo nerviosa mientras pensaba

-_Naruto no me quiere, él quiere a Sakura-san... quizas si salgo con Kiba lo pueda olvidar._

_-Que Hinata ¿Qué?, no, no puede salir con ese cara de perro. Juro que no la perdere-_penso decididamente el rubio-_Al parecer, si, estoy enamorado de Hinata-_fue lo que se dijo mentalmente.

Pasaron dos meses desde que Hinata había comenzado a salir con Kiba, Naruto se sentía celoso cuando la veía a ella con el canino. Y desde entonces Sakura se había comenzado a interesar en él, ahora que había decidido sus sentimientos, alguien los vuelve a confundir, la mente y corazón del rubio estaba divido en dos pedazos, cada uno por ser elegido y completado. Casi comenzando el tercer mes de noviazgo de la joven pareja, Tsunade-sama mando a llamar al equipo 8 y al ex-equipo 7 ¿Para que? Ninguno lo sabía.

-Ya que todos estan reunidos-comenzo a anunciar la Hokage-Tengo un importante anuncio que darles-informo seria.

-¿Cuál? Tsunade-sama-dijo el domador de insectos.

Ella incoscientemente solo un suspiro, haciendo que a los presentes les diera un mal presentimiento-Hemos, encontrado la ubicación de Sasuke Uchiha-ante esto todos se sorprendieron-Necesitamos que lo busquen y lo traigan.

-¿Para que? Tsunade-sama-esta vez su aprendiz.

-Creemos que tiene información relacionada con nosotros-hizo una breve pausa-Por eso necesitamos que lo traigan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaremos?-dijo Kurenai.

-El que sea necesario-dijo firme.

Después de esa información, cada uno fue a preparar lo necesario. Llegando al momento de partir, todos se fueron, teniendo en cuenta que el enemigo era un viejo amigo, sus ex-compañeros no pudieron evitar sentirse triste. Era por todos sabido que cada vez que mencionaban la palabra Sasuke, ambos caían en una depresión total del que no salían un día después.

En la noche del primer día la guardía le toco al rubio imperactivo, era monotono hacerlo pero no había de otra. Cuando creyó que todos estaban en su septimo sueño gran fue a sorpresa que se llevo al ver a la azabache del grupo, despierta, dirigirse a algún punto en especifíco. Tanta fue la curiosidad que la siguio.

La azabache se dirirgía al claro del bosque.

-Hola, Hinata-murmuro el Uzumaki-¿Por que estas aquí?

-Por nad-a en especial-lo volteo a ver-Solo mi-mirando las estrellas.

-Me puedo quedar contigo.

-Cla-claro.

Ambos se sentaron, la vista era conformada por la luz de la luna que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche, unos cuantos árboles y delante de ellos había una laguna azul, donde se podía ver el reflejo de la luna y de las estrellas.

**El momento es en esta laguna azul **

Paso lo mismo que antes, quedaron en un comodo silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo ¿Por que? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, solo lo hacían.

-_Debería decir algo-_pensaron ambos coincidentemente al mismo tiempo.

**Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes **

Ya habían pensado en que decir, lo único que faltaba era que de su mente pasará a su garganta y posterior a la realidad. Pero, no lo hacían, quizas, solo quizas, temían a algo ¿A qué? Se preguntaban siempre que eso pasaba, pero no llegaban a ningún lado.

**No ha dicho nada y no lo hará **

**Si no la besas ya**

Así continuaron por toda la noche, mirandose discretamente, la oji-blanco sonrojandose de vez en cuando pero nada fuera de lo normal salvo sus sentimientos de uno hacia el otro.

Al día siguiente, siguieron con su viaje por otros dos largos días y si a eso le sumamos el hecho que tuvieron en tres ocasiones pelear con uno que otro ninja renegado, esos dos días parecían eternos.

En la noche del tercer día la guardía le toco a Hinata. Ya habían pasado como cinco horas desde que todos se habían ido a dormir, todos excepto una persona que la miraba en secreto, derritiendose con semejante belleza.

**Sha la la la la no hay por qué temer **

**No te va a comer, ahora bésala**

Cada segundo, minuto, día que pasaba, ambos deseaban estar con el otro. Naruto deseaba que Hinata dejará a Kiba, y la segunda que su amor fuera correspondido. Ellos habían querido declararsele pero siempre les agarraba pánico en el mero momento, así que hasta ahí lo dejaban.

Hinata con cada día que pasaba al lado de su novio, cada vez se sentía más sola, no era por que realmente lo estuviera ni nada por el estilo, sino por que no estaba al lado de su Naruto-kun.

Naruto estaba en las mismas, Sakura estaba más atenta pero eso no solucionaba nada también se sentia solo.

Ambos se sentían solos. Ya comenzaban a dudar sobre sus actos.

**Sha la la la la la sin dudar **

**No lo evites más, ahora bésala **

Conforme avazaba la misión crecían los sentimientos, solo que ambos les faltaba una sola cosa valor el valor necesario para decir lo que sienten. Solo que sin querer, se comenzaban a evitar mutuamente, no era notorio a los ojos de los demás pero para ellos si.

**Sha la la la la la por favor **

**Escucha la canción, ahora bésala **

Llegaron al escondite de Sasuke, al parecer el los estaba esperando, ya que ni se inmuto ni nada, solo dijo

-Hasta que por fin llegan-dijo en tono de soberbia.

Todos posaron sus ojos en Sakura y Naruto, esperaban ver la reacción de estos y los sorprendieron estas palabras.

-Nosotros te detendremos, cueste lo que cueste-dijeron al unisono, su tono era decidido y también que estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa.

-_Chicos-_fue el pensamiento en conjunto.

Ni reaccionar pudieron, porque el último Uchiha ya había lanzado una lluvia de Kunai's, en el momento justo, ellos lograron reaccionar y poder evitarlo.

Kakashi guardo su 'Icha-Icha', se bajo la máscara revelando su sharingan, Kurenai se puso en posicion de combate sacando un kunai, Shino preparo sus insectos, Kiba y Akamaru lo miraron mientras el perro se ponía encima de su compañero, Sakura preparo su puño, Hinata activo su Byakugan, Sai saco sus pergaminos y su tinta preparado para empezar a dibujar, por último Naruto se ajusto su banda y le lanzo una mirada retadora.

-Chidori-vieron como el azabache juntaba gran cantidad de energía en su mano y corria directo a ellos.

-Rasengan-esta vez fue el rubio quien uso una de sus técnicas.

Después unas cinco figuras salieron de la nada. Los restantes no bajaron la guardia y se pusieron a atacarlos.

La pelea cada vez era más peligrosa, debido a que todos se estaban quedando sin reservas de chakra y eso para los ninjas no era nada bueno. Todos cayeron rendidos excepto por tres personas Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata seguían peleando, la tercera y el segundo contra el primero Se podría decir que desde ahí la verdadera batalla comenzo ya que el oji-negro dijo

-No me voy a contener más-sacando el Susano-Los matare a los dos-se lanzo al ataque.

-Paso Suave Doble Puño de León-se escucho decir a la heredera Hyuga dicha técnica los sorprendio por el incremento de chakra que experimento en ese instante.

-Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken-dijo el rubio quien se lanzo al ataque como los otros dos.

Sobra decir que esos ataques eran muy poderosos por que cuando chocaron aparecio una gran nube de humo, por suerte los otros lograron refugiarse.

-Naruto-kun ¡Auxilio!

Luego de esa linea, se pudo observar que el azabache tenía agarrada a Hinata, con un kunai apuntando a su garganta.

-Sueltala-exigio el rubio de por si muy molesto.

-Jajaja-rió como lunatico disparando una lluvia de shuriken y kunai's, y la chica logro zafarse en ese momento lanzandole un ataque al abdomen, haciendo que el retrocediera un metro.

-Mal-ni pudo acabar la palabra, por que sintio como un Rasengan se le insertaba en el abdomen.

-Jutsu: Agujas de Chakra-ese fue el ataque que le propicio la Hyuga después que el rubio lanzara el suyo.

Pero Sasuke logro evitar el ataque de Hinata a duras penas, luego hizo el "Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego" logrando darle a esta mientras que el rubio preparaba su RasenShuriken logrando darle en seco.

Mientras la pelea se realizaba, los espectadores los miraban sorprendidos por la fuerza que mostraban ambos.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan-Susano-volvio a decir. Los otros dos también prepararon su mejor ataque. Haciendo que los tres cayeran rendidos al suelo, se alegraron al saber que habían vencido pero no fue eterno ya que le disparon una aguja senbon a la oji-perla.

-Tienen que escoger-dijo con su típica actitud-Salvar a su amiga-señalo a Hinata-O salvar los pergaminos-señalandolos.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Sasuke ya no era el mismo eso lo sabían pero lo que no sabían, era lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Tener que decidir entre la vida de una compañera o recuperar los pergaminos que tenían los jutsus prohibidos, eso no era nada fácil. Para ganar hay que perder, buen dicho que hacía fuerza en ese momento.

**Sha la la la la la es mejor **

**Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala**

Naruto estaba pensando y llego a la conclusión de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Devuelveme a Hinata-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-La quieres-dijo levantandola-La tienes-la lanzo.

-Hinata-chan-dijo en un susurro solo audible para su amor-Le hare pagar por lo que te hizo.

Fueron esas únicas palabras, para que una nueva pelea empezará. Golpes, sangre, disminución de chakra, era lo único que se podía ver en la pelea. El rubio en un momento de distracción sintío como una kunai le era clavado en el pecho y de ahí todo se volvió negro.

-¡Naruto-kun!-dijo aterrada la azabache al verlo caer contra el frio suelo-Sasuke-dijo furiosa-Te arrepentiras de lo que has hecho-dicho esto se lanzo en un nuevo ataque.

Ambos azabaches luchaban. Byakugan contra Sharingan, los dos dojutsus más poderosos, superandos unicamente por el rin'negan. Con su última pisca de fuerza lanzaron un ataque. Ahora si la pelea había acabado, habían cumplido con la misión.

Llegando a Konoha, todos fueron a dar informe a la Hokage, Kakashi llevo a su estudiante al hospital y Hinata lo siguio de cerca.

**Bésala **

En la habitacion del oji-zafiro, la azabache lo miraban sonteniendo su mano, rezando por que despertará. Al ver que no lo haría, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima que le cayo en la mano de su amado, logrando que este despertará.

-Hi... Hinata-chan-fue la suave voz de su rubio, lo que hizo que lo viera.

-Naruto-kun-dijo alegre y aliviada de que se encontrará bien.

El Uzumaki, aprovechando que estaban solos, le hizo saber la verdad-Hinata-chan-llamando su atención-Yo quería decirte que tú... bueno tú...-estaba nervioso-Me gustas.

No dejando que esta reaccionará le dio un beso en los labios. En un principio, la oji-blanco no respondio por el shock pero después si lo hizo. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de algo llamado aire.

-Naruto-kun. Tu también me gustas-dijo feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

**Bésala**

**Bésala**

Con el último rayo del sol, se dieron un beso, lleno de amor, de felicidad, de todos los hermosos sentimientos que pudiesen sentir en ese momento.

-Pero-dijo después del beso-Que hay de Sakura-san.

-Ella no me importa. Solo me importas tu-recordo algo-Y Kiba.

-Terminaré con él.

**Bésala**

Después de eso, a los días, se hicieron novios. Sakura quedo sorprendida pero se alegro por ellos. Y el peli-castaño que los ayudo con su historia de amor, quedo satisfecho.

-Sabía que entre ellos, había algo más que una simple amistad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Verdad que sí, Neji-kun-dijo la chica a su lado.

-Por su puesto, TenTen-chan-se fundieron en un beso.

Dos romances nacieron en Konoha. El de Hinata con Naruto y el de Neji con TenTen.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
